Un Nuevo Arreglo
by SULY BLACK LUTZ
Summary: No existen dudas de que la naturaleza siempre busca un nuevo camino hacia la vida y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. No importa la raza, ni la especie cuando se trata de amor. Leah y Embry toman una decisión muy importante que no será muy bien aceptada por los demas. ONE SHOT. AVISO: Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**Un Nuevo Arreglo.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la señora Meyer… la trama de la historia es mía.

* * *

**Aviso: **

___**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".**_

* * *

Ahora que Seth se había atrevido a desafiar a las leyes de la imprimación y de la manada, viviendo desde hacía meses un tórrido romance con una de las vampiresas de Denalie. Leah pensaba que también ella debía dejar de sufrir e intentar ser feliz... Al menos durante el tiempo que durara.

Todavía recordaba que hacía unos meses Embry y Quil habían descubierto a su hermano Seth en brazos de la vampiresa rubia y soltera de Denalie. Al principio se alarmaron pensando que estaba luchando contra ella, pero después de escuchar los gemidos y las palabras de amor del uno para la otra no les quedo mayor duda. Todo lo que habían pensado eran bromas y sueños de muchacho calenturiento en Seth…. Eran verdad. El cachorro estaba enamorado de la vampiresa. Y cuando pensaron que él la dejaría y se acataría a las órdenes de la primera manada y a los ancianos de la tribu, se llevaron una sorpresa. Seth no solo los había desafiado, si no que se marchó para vivir con ella en Denalie, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Llevaban meses juntos y se les veía muy felices en las reuniones, fiestas o barbacoas de los domingos en casa de Charlie. Si no fuera porque la ley decía que eran enemigos, pensaría que estaban imprimados. Se lo había mencionado Embry y ella era de la misma opinión, además estaba feliz y había aceptado de buen agrado a la novia de su hermanito. ¿Quién lo creería de ella verdad?

Desde que había abandonado la manada de Sam su antiguo amor, había cambiado un poco su carácter amargado por uno más amable. Sin embargo, nunca había dejado de desear enamorarse otra vez y dejar definitivamente en el pasado el recuerdo de Sam Y ya había puesto sus miras en un lobo solitario de su misma manada... Embry.

Embry sabía que algo tramaba Leah. No se había unido a su turno para recorrer el perímetro en los últimos días. No. Más bien lo había cambiado y se mantenía en su forma humana cuando estaba en su presencia. Y no había nada de ella que él no conociera... Bueno él y todos los demás lobos de su manada. Eso de la intercomunicación mental lobuna era una desgracia. No había intimidad y nada se mantenía en secreto por mucho tiempo. Algo peor, te enterabas de todo lo pasado, presente y planes futuros de todos los miembros de la manada aunque no quisieras. Y para un lobo solitario y sin ninguna esperanza próxima como lo era él, la situación se hacía insoportable. Por esa razón había pedido a su alfa que lo pusiera de compañero con Leah, estar con ella era algo seguro.

Para Leah, no era fácil proponerle algo así a Embry. Siempre se habían llevado bien y sí las cosas no se daban como ella pensaba, su amistad de tantos años quedaría dañada. Pero ella consideraba justo tener al menos la posibilidad de intentarlo juntos. Sabía también que ella no podría darle a Embry la descendencia lobuna que la ley mandaba, porque desde su primera transformación no había tenido la regla... Algo bueno en lo referente a la intimidad femenina. Sí ya de por sí sus compañeros de garras sabían y conocían todos y cada uno de sus más íntimos secretos, que supieran que estaba en sus días sería el colmo. Además sentía cierta envidia por lo que estaban viviendo los otros... Jake y Nessie estaban a punto de consumar su amor, no lo habían hecho ya porque respetaban mucho a Edward y a Bella. Nessie pensaba que ya era el momento, pero Jake intentaba con mucho esfuerzo llegar al tiempo estipulado por los chupasangres.

A veces incluso olvidaba que se trataba de su sobrina... Ella y Bella eran hermanas por matrimonio. ¡Puaj! ¡Como se habían torcido las cosas! Quil estaba peor, Claire todavía estaba entrando en la etapa de la adolescencia y el lobo andaba en la etapa de hermano mayor... Pobre. Los demás tenían ya hecha su vida, Rachel y Paul, Jared y Kim... Sam y Emily. Por esa razón, quería intentarlo con Embry... Dos lobos solitarios sin compromiso a futuro cercano de imprimación, ella pensaba que podía funcionar. Sí Seth y Jake que habían roto todas las reglas y estatutos eran felices, entonces ella también tenía derecho a buscar su felicidad. La ley de la imprimación era muy injusta a veces, y sobre todo con la manada de Jake. Ninguno de ellos tenía una familia y descendencia hecha o estaban solos como ella. La imprimación los tenía de niñeras o en celo constante y no satisfecho.

A veces lo platicaba con Embry y ambos eran de la misma opinión. Por eso lo había elegido a él, tenían muchas cosas en común y sentía que podía lograr algo. Sí la imprimación llegaba para alguno de ellos... Entonces ya verían que hacer. Los noviazgos y las relaciones de pareja iban y venían, no sería la primera vez para ella que la imprimación le robara a su hombre. Y sí era ella la imprimada, sabía también que Embry lo entendería. El había sido lobo más tiempo que ella y como hombre era más práctico en eso. Ya había tenido dos novias y salía con varias chicas sólo para desfogar sus ansias de hombre. Estar sintiendo las pasiones y calenturas de sus hermanos lobos no era fácil y tenían que buscar una satisfacción. Pero nadie pensaba que ella también sentía y deseaba, que tenía ansias de mujer. Ella escondía esas ansias tras una máscara de amarga indiferencia y todos se creían eso. Siempre pensaban que era un tempano de hielo y que no era capaz de sentir ni alegría por nadie, pero nadie sabía que ella lloraba su tristeza a escondidas.

Embry se había considerado siempre un soltero empedernido y con cierto temor al compromiso. Había tenido un par de novias reconocidas y un monto de ligues de un revolcón y adiós, pero nunca ponía el corazón en el acto. La única mujer con la que él se hubiera atrevido a formalizar algo era Leah. Siempre le había gustado, pero aunque eran de la misma edad, ella se consideraba mayor que él. Después, fue novia de Sam y cualquier esperanza con ella se terminó. Sam la había hecho su novia desde la secundaria, luego durante el instituto y luego desde su primer año de universidad. Todos daban por hecho que se casarían, jamás se dudó y cuando su primer cambió llegó, aún era su novia. Pero la imprimación había llegado y el mundo de Leah se derrumbó, ella fue su primera víctima.

Después, él hubiera querido buscar algo con ella, pero la ley lobuna y la amargura de Leah por su amor frustrado le evitaron hacerlo. Él sabía cuánto sufrimiento había tenido que vivir ella con el abandono de Sam, y cuando ella también atravesó el cambio, pudo sentir por él mismo todo lo que ella sentía. Leah se había dedicado a mortificarlos desde entonces y también todos sabían que era para que Sam se sintiera mal por haberla abandonado. Hubo un tiempo en el que él también pensaba que era una amargada, pero después del cambio de manada se había dado cuenta de que no era tal... Sólo era amor frustrado. Estar con ella era algo seguro, le gustaba tenerla de compañera. A veces pensaba que podía llegar a algo más con ella, pero no quería hacerle daño... No quería hacerle lo mismo que Sam…

Siempre había dicho que abandonaba la primera manada por su afecto con Jake, pero siendo sinceros, la verdad era porque le tenía resentimiento a Sam. Años después, podía decirlo con sinceridad, la manada de Jake era mucho mejor que la otra. Aquí no había tantos prejuicios ni absurdos temores... Aquí los licántropos podían imprimarse de vampiros y romper con la tradición antigua de que eran enemigos naturales. De Jake nadie dijo nada, ya que Nessie tenía humanidad y era la nieta de Charlie. Y con Seth... Nadie quería ver que lo que ese lobo y la vampiresa tenían era otra forma de imprimación. Sí bien en la otra manada la imprimación era para pasar los genes lobunos a la siguiente generación, en la de ellos era para formar otra raza... Sí no, su alfa no se hubiera imprimado de Nessie. Y algo le decía que el sería el próximo en aportar algo nuevo a la manada, su instinto animal así se lo decía.

- Necesito hablar contigo... Tengo algo que proponerte. - Leah se había acercado sin hacer ruido, pero sabía que la había escuchado llegar. Era ahora o nunca, antes de que el valor y la decisión la abandonaran.

- Supongo que es sobre tus ausencias en los recorridos... Anda, habla. A estas alturas ya nada me sorprende. - respondió Embry tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente.

- Tú y yo estamos solos Embry, sin imprimación y sin un futuro definido. He pensado que... Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo.

- Yo también. - dijo él, sorprendiéndola. Embry no se hubiera imaginado nunca que Leah se atreviera a proponerle algo así, pero ya que estaba dispuesta… ¿Por qué no?

Leah no pensaba que Embry fuera tan fácil de convencer, por eso pensaba que él bromeaba en eso de aceptar su propuesta. Ellos eran amigos y no quería perder eso que tenía con él. Ella había estado tan sola desde hacia tantos años, que se aferraba a la única persona que la había acompañado en su soledad. Por un momento las dudas la acecharon y decidió decirle que solo bromeaba, pero si se arrepentía ahora nunca volvería a tener el valor…. Y el tiempo volaba.

Hablo en serio Embry. Quiero intentarlo contigo…. Estoy cansada de estar sola…. quiero sentirme amada…. Deseada como mujer. Quiero sentir esa pasión que Seth y Tanya tienen. Quiero ser deseada como Jake desea a Nessie…. Pero tengo miedo. – suspiró -. Miedo de que no funcione y te pierda también como amigo.

Yo también hablo en serio Leah… y también tengo miedo, pero no puedo esperar a que la ley de la imprimación se lleve mis mejores años. Yo también estoy cansado de estar solo… y tú eres la única mujer con la que podría intentarlo… solo tú.

Con esas palabras, él la tomó de las manos y se las besó. El gesto fue tan tierno que los ojos de Leah se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien la había tocado con tanta delicadeza? Años… siempre pensó que nunca volvería a sentir algo tan intenso por un hombre, no después de Sam… Sin embargo ahora, se sentía la mujer más especial de la tierra. Embry no solo besó sus manos, si no que la atrajo para abrazarla con suavidad. Ella dejo caer sus lagrimas sin pena alguna… había llegado a casa, por fin había encontrado un hogar.

Embry no sabía cómo habían sucedido las cosas, solo sabía que se sentía muy bien. Había soñado algunas veces en poderse sentir así con una mujer y ahora lo estaba logrando… tenía entre sus brazos a Leah y se sentía feliz, feliz y completo.

Las cosas para ellos siguieron con calma, no había prisa en desatar su pasión... Esperaban el momento perfecto. Pronto seria el día de los enamorados y ellos habían planeado festejarlo de forma muy romántica. Veían las cosas de manera distinta a como la hubieran visto hacia tan solo un par de meses. Ver a sus amigos enamorados y apasionados, ya no causaban en ellos sentimientos de amargura o de envidia. Al contrario, disfrutaban planamente de su amor por ahora en secreto. Habían hecho un arreglo parecido al de Seth y Tanya, donde se comprometían a tratar de ser felices durante el tiempo que tuvieran juntos. Sería el destino, el tiempo y la vida misma quien los pondría en su lugar. Por ahora las cosas iban muy bien y con mucha ilusión soñaban con la fecha en que consumarían su amor.

La noche del día de los enamorados era la fecha… ambos estaban nerviosos e impacientes. La pasión no era algo nuevo para ninguno de los dos, Embry siempre había sido un ligón y Leah se había entregado a Sam cuando todavía la amaba. Sin embargo era su primera vez juntos y deseaban que fuese especial…. Después de esa noche, el mundo entero sabría que ellos estaban juntos… desafiando la ley y toda lógica.

Habían decidido que su encuentro fuese en el bosque, en medio de la naturaleza que les había otorgado los dones que tenían. Llevaban días esperando por este momento y a pesar de que la pasión se desbordaba, no corrieron prisas e hicieron el amor lentamente… como queriendo alargar el momento. Se habían abrazado y besado con pasión, pero se habían desprendido de su ropa con lentitud. Embry conocía su cuerpo, pero jamás la había tocado, lo mismo que ella a él. Jamás había habido roces, ni accidentales que delataran algún tipo de pasión entre ellos, pero al parecer estaba ahí… esperando a ser despertada.

Él se detuvo en sus pechos, pequeños pero firmes, sus pezones color rosa lo invitaban a probarlos y saborearlos. Leah deseaba que él avanzara, pero Embry se tomaba su tiempo. Cuando se metió uno de sus pezones a la boca ella creyó desfallecer, había olvidado lo que era sentirse mujer. Con su boca se ocupaba de uno de sus pechos mientras que con una mano se ocupaba del otro. La otra mano descansaba sobre su cintura, como deteniéndola porque era posible que pudiera desaparecer. Ella se sostenía aferrada a sus anchos hombros. Su temperatura ya de por si elevada hacía que parecieran a punto de hacer ebullición. Eran puro fuego, no había contraste entre sus cuerpos…. Ambos ardían por la pasión.

Cuando la mano que Embry tenía en su cintura bajó a hasta su pubis, ella sintió que las piernas no la sostendrían. Parecía que el calor intenso de sus cuerpos había hecho que sus huesos se fundieran como la lava de un volcán. Él podía sentir que ella se le estaba entregando y la recostó en el lecho que había preparado para la ocasión. Ella estaba recostada ahí, esperando que el cuerpo de Embry la cubriera. Había deseado tanto esto… lo había soñado y ahora era real…. Estaba siendo mujer otra vez. El pasado quiso entrometerse arruinando el momento, peo ella lo hizo a un lado…. Este momento era su presente y muy probablemente también su futuro.

Ella recorría con sus ojos y sus manos el cuerpo ardiente de Embry. Nunca lo había tocado, aunque lo conocía perfectamente…. Solo que ahora era suyo. Él seguía prodigándole caricias y cuando beso su monte ella intentó detenerlo, sin embargo la loba que había en ella le decía que esto era natural y le dejo hacer. Jamás había sido besada así. Y estaba fascinada por cómo se estaban dando las cosas. Había tenido la idea de que al ser los dos de la misma especie, el instinto animal le ganaría a la racionalidad humana. Sin embargo tanto ella como su loba estaban felices de ser tratadas como si fueran unas reinas en la cama. Ella creía que estaba por llegar al clímax con cada caricia de la lengua de Embry, pero él se detenía justo a tiempo para evitar que llegara, alargado así su placer hasta que ella suplico ¡lo necesito!... entonces él la poseyó. Su cuerpo caliente y húmedo le dio la bienvenida, no sin antes sentir un poco de molestia. Habían pasado muchos años y ella se sentía como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

Embry comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, se sentía en casa. Nunca antes había sentido tal plenitud, con nadie…. Solo con ella. Le pertenecía, era suya y nadie podría apartarla de su lado. Sentía tal posesión que por un momento sus embestidas se tornaron rudas y violentas, pero lejos de asustarla hicieron que su cuerpo se convulsionara en un orgasmo tan intenso que él estuvo a punto de sucumbir. Y casi lo hizo, pero se detuvo a tiempo para seguir sintiéndola suya, sabía que en cuanto él se dejara ir el lazo que los unía podría romperse y eso no le gustaba nada. Él siguió moviéndose y con una mano acarició su centro, provocando que una nueva oleada de placer la invadiera. Ya no podía estar quieta, se movía al mismo ritmo que Embry. Los gemidos que en un principio fueron apenas susurros, ahora competían con los sonidos más fuertes en medio de la noche. Entonces por fin, ella volvió a convulsionarse por el clímax y esta vez él se dejo ir con ella.

Continuaban unidos, sudorosos, pero felices. Embry la besaba por toda la cara. La risa de Leah era el sonido más hermoso que él había escuchado, había estado tan ciego todo este tiempo. El rió con ella también, si en la mente de alguno de los dos había pasado de que pudieran arrepentirse quedó olvidado. La felicidad y la plenitud que ambos sentían opacaron cualquier otro sentimiento negativo que pudiera aparecer. A partir de esa noche las cosas cambiarían ante el mundo, pero se tenían a ellos y eso era lo más importante… al principio pensaban que era un arreglo temporal, pero después de amarse como lo habían hecho…. Sabía que el arreglo era definitivo.

_Semanas después…_

Las cosas no habían ido muy bien con la otra manada… como siempre, Sam se había opuesto, pero Jake les dio su bendición más que feliz. Su familia se alegro por ellos, sobre todo Sue, que pensaba que Leah ya no volvería a ser feliz nunca. Los hermanos Clearwater estaban buscando su felicidad fuera de la ley sagrada de la imprimación, pero ¿Acaso no era una nueva forma de imprimación lo que ellos estaban viviendo? Sam podía decir lo que quisiera, quizás tal vez porque todavía sentía algo por Leah o porque no aceptaba que ella ya no sufriera por él. Sin embargo, solo el tiempo diría quien tenía razón.

Estas semanas habían sido tan especiales para ellos, se habían amado en todos lados y en todas sus formas. Siendo de la misma especie, el instinto también los había reclamado. Nunca antes se habían preocupado por el efecto de la luna llena, ya que ellos cambiaban a su antojo. Sin embargo, en las dos últimas lunas, las cosas habían cambiado. Ellos habían sentido el llamado y se habían apareado en su forma animal. Después de la primera vez ellos elegían que forma tomar para hacer el amor y cada vez eran más felices…. la vida les había devuelto algo que hacía tiempo le había robado.

Seth como hermano, estaba feliz por ella y por su amigo. Sabía que se arriesgaban mucho al comprometerse así, pero eran felices… Esa era una de las principales causas de la imprimación, que ellos encontraran la felicidad…. ¿Qué más daba de que especie o raza se tratara? Y como si la respuesta a esas interrogantes tuviera prisa en revelarles quien tenía la razón, algo extraordinario pasó.

A mediados del mes de abril, Leah supo por instinto que estaba embarazada. Lo que ella había creído imposible, se estaba haciendo realidad. El mismo doctor Cullen confirmó las sospechas…. Antes de que el año finalizara, ellos tendrían a su primera camada. Un par de pequeños cachorros crecían en su vientre. Ahora ya no tenían dudas. Estaban destinados a estar juntos y la vida les estaba dando la razón.

Seth se sentía un poco triste, ya que él jamás podría ser padre, pero el doctor Cullen les había dado esperanzas de que en un laboratorio se podían obrar milagros… el bebé de Rosalie y Emmett que se estaba gestando en un vientre artificial era la prueba que ellos necesitaban para creer que lo que empezó como arreglos temporales, se convertirían en un para siempre. No existen dudas de que la naturaleza siempre busca un nuevo camino hacia la vida y en esta ocasión no fue la excepción. No importa la raza, ni la especie cuando se trata de amor...

_**FIN...**_

* * *

**Gracias de nuevo por la invitación, me ha gustado mucho participar. Escribir bajo presión es un verdadero reto y me quedo muy satisfecha de haberlo logrado... Ustedes calificaran cada trabajo y como a cualquiera...¡Claro que me gustaría ganar! ... Pero bueno eso es algo secundario. Lo verdaderamente importante para mi es compartir mis ideas y locuras con tod s ustedes... Espero que mis dos mini-historias les hayan gustado. Elegí estos personajes porque siempre me han caído bien y queria darles un final feliz... gracias de nuevo... un abrazo y un beso.**

**Suly**


End file.
